Love, Trust, and Fairy Dust
by forteisthebestdynamic
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail pairing one-shots. I will accept all pairing suggestions (romantic or friendship) and all K rated situation suggestions. Please enjoy! Current Ships Included: GajeelxLevy, LucyxLaxus, JellalxErza, ElfmanxEvergreen
1. My Mr Darcy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think, and leave suggestions for pairings or themes!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Gajeel!"

The iron dragon slayer mage looked up grumpily from the plate he was hunched over at the guild's bar. A tiny, blue-haired girl stood on her toes beside him, grinning cheerfully and holding out a package wrapped in brightly colored paper with a large blue bow stuck to the top of it. He grunted and turned back to his meal, grumbling as he shoved another spoonful in his mouth.

Levy's smile faded slightly, and she poked at Gajeel's shoulder with the package. "Gajeel? Is something wrong?"

"Who told you it was my birthday?" he growled, sitting up straight on the bar stool and crossing his arms over his chest. The dragon slayer towered over the small girl in this position, but she didn't seem to notice his menacing stature. Instead she giggled as she thrust the present into his arms.

"I read the guild member files all the time, silly," she laughed. "I got you a present!" Gajeel looked down at the rectangular object in his hands and grunted.

"Thanks, shrimp," he said gruffly, a light blush warming his cheeks. Levy poked his arm.

"Well open it first!" she insisted. A shout came from across the guild, and Levy glanced over her shoulder.

"I'll be over in just a second!" she called, then turned back to the bigger mage. "I'm sorry, I have to go; I promised Jet and Droy I'd go on a short mission with them today." She started to leave, then turned back once more. "I hope you like your present!" she laughed before heading off to join her teammates.

Gajeel watched her go, then turned back to the bar, turning the package over in his hands. He'd never gotten a birthday present before; dragons weren't really in the practice of buying presents, and none of the other guilds he had belonged in kept such extensive guild member records, so no one usually knew when his birthday was. To him, birthdays were just like any other day. But it was just like Levy to go out of her way to make such a silly thing special for a person. A small, rebellious voice in his mind told him that Levy hadn't given birthday gifts to any of the other guild members, save for Lucy, but he shrugged the thought off. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching him, the dragon slayer slipped a large finger in the opening in the paper and carefully popped the tape off, taking care not to rip the wrapping. Maybe it was silly, but dragons had a tendency to hoard things, and Gajeel definitely wanted the keep the paper from his first ever birthday present. Unfolding the end of the package, he slid out... a book.

Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle. Yep, just like Levy, alright. He folded the wrapping paper carefully and tucked it in his pocket, then turned his attention to his new book. Or rather, new to him. The dark green, cloth-bound book was obviously well-read; the bottoms of the covers were worn where the book had been held many times, and as he flipped it open he could feel that the pages were beginning to take on the soft texture of over-handled paper. He shut the book again and ran a hand over its binding, his mouth turned down in a frown of concentration. Yes, it was well-read... but obviously well taken care of as well. Gajeel wondered if Levy had bought it second hand, and sniffed lightly. If she had, she'd done so long ago; the cloth smelled just like the little blue-haired mage.

"What the heck am I going to do with a book? Reading's a waste of time," he grumbled as he lightly tossed the book onto the bar, though if he was honest with himself, it touched him that she would give him something she'd so obviously enjoyed. Thinking about that gave him a twinge of guilt, and he pulled the book back to him, mumbling to himself. He looked it over again. The title was embossed in gold near the top of the cover.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, huh?" It sounded interesting enough. Maybe he could give it a try. He wasn't doing anything else today, anyway. He flipped it open to the first page and began to read.

"'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife_,_'" Gajeel read aloud. He grunted. Was this a romance novel? He glanced around, looking to see if anyone had heard him reading the book. If anyone had, they didn't seem to have paid much attention. Still, this wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to be caught reading; it would ruin his image for sure. The dragon slayer slipped the book into his pocket while he ate the rest of his meal, then left the guild quietly. Back at his small apartment, he lit a lamp, sat on his bed, and pulled the book out again.

_Am I really going to read this thing? _He wondered to himself as he read over the first line again. Apparently, he was. He settled against the wall behind his bed, frowning in concentration. The old English style was kind of difficult to understand, but surprisingly, Gajeel enjoyed the story. So much so, in fact, that he didn't notice the sinking sun outside his window.

"'With the Gardiners they were always on the most intimate terms. Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them,'" Gajeel read, letting out a yawn as he reached the end of the book. He shut the book with one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of the other, finally realizing how long he'd spent reading. He moved to put the book on the shelf near his bed, and was surprised when a slip of paper fell out from between the final page and the back cover.

Placing the book on the shelf, the mage bent and picked up the slip of paper. He immediately recognized Levy's elegant script. He cleared his throat and read it to himself out loud.

"'To my Mr. Darcy, I hope you love this book as much as I do! Love, Levy.'"

Heat rushed to Gajeel's cheeks and he quickly reread the note, hoping he hadn't missed something. Was this really... what he thought it was?

The dragon slayer's mind raced as connections started forming in his mind, all building up to one big picture. Little comments, small glances directed his way... It had all been so obvious, and yet it had taken something like this to make him see it. Could it be true? Could Levy... really see him in that way?

And what of his own feelings? If she did feel this way about him, did he return the sentiment? He'd worked hard to make sure she'd been protected, yes, but he'd done that to help kill the guilt of what he'd done to her before... hadn't he? He had to admit, the closer he'd gotten to her, the more he craved her company. He admired the strength of her spirit and her cheerful, friendly manner. And she looked practically angelic as she read her books, the rest of the world fading away in the background to her. She really was quite beautiful.

Gajeel read the note over again. "'My Mr. Darcy'..." he mused aloud, thinking back about the story he'd just read. And surprisingly, the dragon slayer began to laugh. Not particularly socially adept, seemingly stand-offish, but quite different beneath the rough interior... Gajeel had a lot more in common with the character than he'd thought. And she had seen it all along. Levy...

The mage grinned gleefully, unable to contain himself. He'd been denying his feelings, even to himself, for far too long. Tomorrow, he would tell Levy how he felt about her. And he knew just how to do it.

The guild was bustling the next morning. Gajeel struggled to look through the crowd, searching for a flash of blue hair.

"If you're looking for Levy, she's reading out back," Mirajane commented as he rested against the bar. Gajeel gaped at the bartender in shock, wondering how she could possibly know what he was doing.

"I'm not blind, you know; I see the way you look at her," she teased with a wink. "Now I suggest you get on out there before you lose courage." Regaining his composure, he nodded his thanks and headed out back.

Levy reclined against a tree trunk, a large book propped open on her knees. Gajeel walked up to her, reciting his line in his head. The tiny mage didn't look up from her book; she was completely immersed, and the dragon slayer couldn't completely suppress the smile tugging at his lips. He cleared his throat. "Levy?"

The girl shook her head in surprise and looked up, her face lighting with a cheerful smile. "Gajeel!" she chirped. "How are you?" He nodded, suddenly feeling a bit bashful. What if she thought this was stupid? Well, it was too late now.

The large mage knelt down on both knees beside her, reaching for one of her hands and folding it in both of his own. Levy's eyes widened in shock, her mouth shaping an 'o' of surprise. "Levy..." Gajeel began, then cleared his throat again. "Levy, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." He looked deeply into her eyes, desperately searching for her approval there. A delighted grin spread across Levy's face, and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the dragon slayer's neck. He grunted in surprise, then hugged her back delicately, afraid he might hurt her if he hugged too hard.

"You got my note," she hummed into his neck. A 'yeah' was all he could manage. All too soon, Levy pulled away, and Gajeel had to fight the urge to pull her back. Instead, he sat beside her beneath the tree and she leaned against his arm. They sat in happy silence for several minutes, both marveling in the joy of newly realized love. Occasionally Levy would let out a contented sigh, and Gajeel would just smile, glad to know he was the one who caused that sigh. Levy was the first to break the silence.

"You know, that's actually the line Mr. Darcy said right before he was horribly rebuked by Elizabeth," she commented. Gajeel grunted and wrapped his arm around the small mage's shoulders.

"Don't ruin it, shrimp."

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Also, if you have a pairing or idea you'd like me to write about, leave that in a review too, or send me a PM! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Watching

**A LucyxLaxus oneshot, requested by LeprechaunGreen!**

**I'm trying out a new style this time, so let me know what you think! As always, please review; I love feedback!**

* * *

He's watching me again.

I don't even have to turn and look this time; I can feel his gaze on the back of my neck. He's been doing this all day, every day, since three days ago. I know he's waiting for me to make my announcement... but I'm just not quite ready yet.

To be completely honest, the idea is still sinking into my mind. What this means, how everything is going to change. And while it's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, I want to keep my joy for myself for a little while longer. I know that it's selfish... but it's what I want all the same.

I keep replaying in my head everything that happened that night. The perfect little midnight picnic that Laxus set up in an adorable little rowboat just for us- he said he wanted everything to look as beautiful as me, though he claimed that he failed. The sparkle of happiness and pride in his eyes when I told him it was perfect. We've been dating for some time now, and while he'd taken me on plenty of romantic dates, never had he done something quite so elaborate before. I told him as much. He said that he thought that the third anniversary as a couple was worth a little extra attention. The moonlight on the water was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen, and all the fireflies around us made me feel like we were dining among the stars.

He'd been quieter than usual while we ate. Then again, I was perfectly happy to simply eat and gaze at the beauty all around us. Finally I asked him if something was on his mind. In answer, he moved closer to me, and-

"What's on your mind, Lu-chan?"

I shake my head, snapping out of my reverie and turning to see Levy plop herself down on the barstool beside me, her arms filled with large books.

"Oh, just daydreaming..." I trail off with a small smile. Beneath the bar table, the fingers of my right hand ghost over the top of the fingerless glove I wear on the other hand, just barely feeling the ring the glove conceals on my ring finger. I sneak a glance at Laxus, and I am rewarded with a warm smile and a nod before he turns to speak with Bickslow. I'm glad he's letting me take all of this at my own pace.

I look back at Levy, running my fingertips over the ring once more. She's become completely immersed in her books already. I let out a light laugh, then prop my right elbow on the bar table, resting my chin in my hand, already beginning to slide back into my daydream. _One more day..._ I think. Yes, tomorrow. I'll announce our engagement tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave reviews and suggestions for whatever pairings or ideas you'd like to see me write about! Constructive criticism/praise/adoration/any kind of review will be much appreciated!**


	3. Candy Hearts and Chocolate Kisses

**Hey everyone! I've got a special surprise for you! What collection of romantic one-shots would be complete without a Valentine's Day entry? But I'm not just giving you one pairing, oh no; I'm giving you three! It was hard to pick only a few pairings, but I tried to pick the most popular ones based on reviews and PMs I've gotten. So without further ado, here's a Valentine's Day Gajevy/Lalu/Jerza Triple-Fic!**

**One quick note: The Love, Trust, and Fairy Dust collection of one-shots are not necessarily connected- unless I state specifically that one story is a sequel or prequel to another story in the collection, you can assume that the events from previous stories do not impact what happens in newer stories. (Example: In Watching, Laxus and Lucy were engaged. In Candy Hearts and Chocolate Kisses, they aren't even dating.) However, all three of the stories in this triple-fic are connected! **

* * *

"So remind me again why tomorrow is so special?"

The iron dragon slayer stood before Levy, arms folded across his chest, his expression huffy. The blue-haired mage matched his pose, staring him in the eye. Though the girl looked tiny compared to the man before her, she matched his intensity completely, and Gajeel already felt himself backing down. This was a losing battle. He could feel it.

"_Because, _Gajeel, it's Valentine's Day. Our first one together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Levy had had it with Gajeel's negative attitude about the upcoming holiday. A sheepish look flashed over the bigger mage's features, but it was gone so quickly that Levy thought she might've imagined it, and was replaced by a mocking grin.

"Well squirt, dragons don't put much stock in silly little holidays. Valentine's Day, a day all for love and romance... ha! Never heard anything so ridiculous in my life," Gajeel laughed. His smile quickly faded as he watched Levy's face go beet red. She turned away from him as she replied, her voice thick with disappointment and embarrassment.

"I see. Well, if that's what you think of it..." she trailed off and stalked away, her fists balled up at her sides. Gajeel started toward her, then stopped himself, his dragon pride keeping him from chasing after her. All he did was say he thought the notion was silly. Wasn't he entitled to his own opinion?

"Don't you think that was kind of insensitive?"

Gajeel whirled around to see MiraJane standing at the bar, drying out a mug she'd just washed. He frowned at her.

"Don'tcha know it's not polite to listen in on other people's private conversations?" If the question was meant to intimidate the woman, it didn't work. Instead she shrugged, setting down the mug and reaching for a newly-cleaned plate.

"You were talking right in front of me. Don't you know not to have private conversations right in front of someone?" She had him there. He watched her as she calmly finished drying the dishes, waiting until she turned to him with a questioning expression to speak again.

"Okay, fine, maybe it was a little over the top. But who cares?"

"Levy cares."

The dragon slayer had no argument for that. It was clear from her reaction that the script mage was upset by Gajeel's view on the holiday, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. He told her he loved her every day. Why did he need a special day to show her that?

"But why-"

"This is the first time she's gotten to spend a Valentine's Day with somebody, Gajeel. She finally has someone to go on a special date with, and someone to spend time with at the Valentine's Day party here at the guild. Just because the day isn't important to dragons doesn't mean it's not important to humans. If there was a special holiday that dragons had that humans don't, don't you think Levy would do her best to celebrate that with you?"

Gajeel was completely deflated. Mira was right, of course. That's exactly what Levy would do. She would read every book known to man about the holiday and not only celebrate it with him but go to every extreme to make sure they celebrated every single aspect of it. Guilt settled over the mage, thick and heavy, and he sat at a barstool, looking helpless.

"What do I do?" he asked. Mira couldn't help but laugh gently at his sudden mood change, which made him frown at her.

"Sorry, but sitting here isn't going to help you." The white-haired woman pointed at the door. "I suggest you head over to the library and do some research on Valentine's Day. You'll figure out what to do, I'm sure."

Gajeel nodded and headed toward the door, shouting a thank you over his shoulder at Mira. He had a feeling that he had a lot of work to do.

The next morning, Levy awoke to a knock on the door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opened it to find not a person, but a jar, filled to the brim with candy hearts. On top of the jar was a note, which she picked up and scanned over quickly.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue (even though that's absolute bogus because violets are purple)

But neither are anywhere near

As beautiful as you.

Dear Levy, Happy Valentine's Day. It would make me very happy if you would join me for dinner tonight before the party. I'll pick you up at 5. Love, Gajeel

P.S. Sorry for being a blockhead yesterday."

The tiny mage laughed at his side comments, folding up the note and picking up the jar. How had he known she loved conversation hearts? She shook her head, a giant grin spreading across her face. She should've known he'd come through for her.

* * *

Lucy tapped her pen on her lower lip. A blank piece of paper had been sitting in front of her for over an hour now, completely untouched. For the life of her, she could not figure out what to write!

Hoping that no one would see her, she snuck a glance across the room. Laxus sat with Bixlow and Freed, laughing as he won yet another card game. Bixlow and Freed looked determined to win the next round, but Lucy knew Laxus would beat them again. She smiled to herself, then turned back to her paper. How could she possibly word this?

"What are you up to, Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked over to see Levy plop herself down in the seat beside her, carrying a large jar of conversation hearts. As she sat, she selected a pink one and popped it in her mouth, then offered the jar to Lucy.

"And do you want a candy heart?"

The celestial mage made a face. "Uh, no thanks Levy..." she turned her down. Personally she though conversation hearts tasted like chalk. "I'm just trying to write a letter. Where'd you get the candy from?"

Levy beamed at her question. "Gajeel gave them to me! Yesterday he didn't seem too sold on the idea of Valentine's Day, but something must've persuaded him otherwise. He's taking me out to dinner before the party tonight. Who are you going to the party with, Lu-chan? And who's the letter for?"

Lucy's face turned dark red, and Levy's smile turned to a wicked grin. "Ohhh, so THAT'S what you're writing about? Who are you asking?" As if it would answer her question, the blue-haired girl began to look around the room for Lucy's secret crush.

"Hey! He'll see you!" the blonde whisper-shouted, which only made Levy's grin grow wider. "I'll tell you if you'll stop looking around everywhere like a prairie dog!" Levy immediate stopped looking around, staring Lucy straight in the eyes instead. Lucy suppressed a small groan. "It's Laxus, okay?"

Levy's smile became calmer, and she reached for Lucy's hand, giving it a squeeze. "You two would make a really good couple. And you're a great writer; I know you'll think of something to write for him." Glancing at the clock on the wall, the script mage stood up, picking up her jar of candy hearts. "I'm sorry, I'd stay and help but I have to get ready for my dinner with Gajeel! I'll see you at the party at 7, Lu-chan!" she said as she hurried toward the door. Lucy watched her go, then let her eyes slide over to where Laxus was concentrating hard on his cards. A wide smile lit her features. That was it! Hurriedly she began to write down her idea, before she forgot it.

Finishing her note, Lucy folded it got up, walking by Laxus and his group on the way to the bar. As she walked by, she slipped the paper to Laxus and hurried on, hoping he wouldn't see the tips of her ears turning red. Before she'd even gotten to the bar, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the lightning dragon slayer standing behind her. He held up the note, one eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression.

"I'm your King of Hearts?" he asked. Lucy's face, previous only slightly flushed, now turned dark red. She knew it was a stupid idea. Laxus laughed and pulled her into a hug, to her surprise. "Well, I'll be your Valentine's Day party date, on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked, still shocked at her position in his arms.

"You have to be my Queen." That made Lucy laugh, and she returned the hug.

"What about Freed?" She joked. The green-haired man blushed, embarrassed at being caught watching the two of them. Laxus turned around, confused at what she meant, but laughed when he saw his friend trying to hide behind the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"He can be the Jester."

* * *

The Valentine's Day party was in full swing. Erza watched from her seat at the bar as Levy danced by with Gajeel. The tiny mage was teaching him how to waltz, and the dragon slayer's face was screwed up in concentration as he attempted to follow Levy's footwork. Erza chuckled to herself and took another bite of strawberry cake. Mira leaned across the bar, watching Levy and Gajeel as well.

"He's not the most graceful, is he?" she joked to her friend. Erza smiled and shook her head.

"Not exactly, no," she replied, looking over the room. Laxus and Lucy sat in a far corner, laughing at a joke Freed was telling them while Bixlow was hanging paper hearts on his "babies", who seemed to enjoy the attention. Natsu and Gray were fighting, as always, with Juvia watching them, or at least Gray, intently. Happy was attempting to offer Carla a fish, but the female exceed didn't seem extremely impressed with his gift.

Over toward the snack table, Lisanna chatted with Elfman and Evergreen, who still seemed to be trying to keep their mutual attraction a secret. Wendy and Romeo were helping themselves to heart-shaped cookies and strawberry cake. Erza remembered her own cake and happily took another bite.

"No date for you this year, then?" Mira asked, pouring herself a glass of ginger ale and taking a drink. Erza shook her head, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"No date. Besides, this sort of get-together isn't really my thing, you know? Too rowdy."

Mira nodded, finishing off her glass. "True enough. Are you going to stick around much longer then?"

In reply, Erza stood up. "Actually I think I'm going to head home now. You think anyone will mind if I take some cake for the road?"

"No, go ahead," Mira laughed, then gasped as Erza picked up the entire box of cake and left with it. "I didn't mean that much!" she called, but Erza was already gone. She shook her head, laughing at her friends antics.

Erza walked to her apartment and stood at the door, flipping through her keys. She was just about to the correct one when some movement caught her eye. She quickly unlocked her door, put the cake inside on the kitchen counter, then came back out to investigate. Near the door, a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine sat waiting for her. A slip of paper attached to the string reading "Erza Scarlet" fluttered in the breeze. Smiling to herself, the mage stooped and picked up the box, then gently shook it. She could only hear a light rumble of small objects being shuffled around. Carrying the package into her apartment, she untied the string and pulled the paper off, then opened the box. On top was a note written on the back of a flyer for a local grocery store in some far away town.

"Erza, I hope this gets to you alright. I couldn't bring it myself and I'm not sure how trustworthy this delivery boy is. I told him to make sure it got there on Valentine's Day, but in case it doesn't I just want you to know that I was/am/will be thinking about you, both that day and every other day. I wish I could be there with you. I wish I could kiss you. But these are the only kisses I can give to you now. Think of them as IOU's. I'll see you again someday. I love you."

Erza sat on her couch, smiling at the note as tears welled up in her eyes. There wasn't a signature. There never was. But she knew, all the same. Blinking hard, she reached for the box and peered inside. Chocolate kisses lined the bottom. She selected one and popped it into her mouth, then sank back into the couch, running her thumb over the side of the paper as she read the note over and over again, knowing that his hands had touched that paper, he had written those words for her.

She got ready for bed, taking the note and folding it. She pulled a small box out from under her bed and put the note in it, mixing in with all the other notes he'd sent her. Some were romantic. Some were not. But they were all from him. Erza's smile grew bigger as she pushed the box back under the bed and climbed in among the covers. She sighed, snuggling into her pillow, and whispered her reply, just like she always did.

"I love you too, Jellal."

* * *

**So there was your triple-fic! I tried to include a couple extra ships, even if they didn't get the spotlight. Please post a review telling me what you thought, and I'm always open to new ship suggestions! Your input is of the utmost importance to me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Fairy Flowers

**Hello again! Sorry it's been so long since the last update; I've had a very busy month! I've been getting a lot of requests for Elfman and Evergreen lately, so without further ado, here they are! Please remember to leave a review! Reader feedback is one of the most important parts in my writing!**

* * *

The man paced behind the guild hall, glancing anxiously at the door every time he heard a noise. He tried to convince himself that the sweat running down the back of his neck was because of the hot summer sun above him, but he knew better. There was no way of getting around it- Elfman was nervous.

Giving a grunt of frustration, the man flopped down on a chair someone had put outside, propping his chin on one hand and staring dejectedly into space. A bouquet of flowers dangled from his free hand.

"I told her to be here at two..." Elfman whined, sliding his eyes over to look at the door again, just in case she'd managed to slip out it without him noticing. If that was what he expected, he was disappointed. He huffed again, sitting up straight. "This just isn't right! She shouldn't keep a man waiting like this!" Just then the door opened, and Elfman jumped to his feet, hiding the flowers behind his back. Evergreen walked out. She did not look happy. Her eyes quickly locked on to the man.

"I suppose there's a good reason I missed out on an easy mission just to see you, isn't there?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Her glasses flashed, making Elfman swallow hard. Her looks weren't deceiving- she really _wasn't _happy.

In reply, Elfman produced the flowers from behind his back, extending them to Evergreen. She took them, blinking in surprise. "I, uh, just wanted to give you these. For the summer solstice, you know. Important holiday for flowers." Though he began his sentence looking at Evergreen, his eyes quickly flitted away in embarrassment. The woman examined the bouquet, smiling slightly.

"Well thank you, Elfman," she murmured, apparently deep in thought. "This is quite an interesting mix... Foxglove, and cowslips, and... pansies..." She pulled a pansy out of the bouquet to look at it closer. Elfman turned red with embarrassment.

"They're just some random flowers I picked, nothing special about them..." he mumbled, suddenly thinking that this was a very bad idea. Evergreen shook her head, smiling more broadly.

"No, these are fairy flowers. Foxglove, worn by fairies for hats and gloves. Cowslip, a much loved flower of the fae, and pansies..." She fixed him with a flirtatious grin. "Pansies are used as a love potion by the fairy king Oberon. Are you sure you picked these randomly? After all, they don't typically come in bouquets together, and they don't typically grow in the same places, either." Elfman hadn't thought he could get any redder, but he found out now that he could. However, Evergreen wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet. "What's more, the summer solstice isn't for another two weeks."

Elfman swallowed hard again. "Well, I just thought you might like them, then... Knowing that you like fairies so much and all... They're the only things I could find out about that fairies like that would be good to give you..." He was slowly making for the door to the guild. If only he could escape inside, he could get out of this awkward situation. Why would he have ever thought that this would work?

Laughing, Evergreen closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Elfman's waist in a hug. Surprised, the man paused a moment before returning the hug.

"You know, you don't have to have an excuse to give me flowers. But you _do_ have to tell the truth."

Elfman looked down at the woman and gave a guilty laugh. "Well, then I suppose I should tell the whole truth then, huh? I actually got the flowers for you... because I wanted to ask you to dinner." Evergreen removed herself and stepped back, looking surprised. Elfman's face reddened once more. After a brief pause,

"Yeah, Elfman, I'll go to dinner with you," she replied, gracing him with a warm smile, which he returned. "I could expand on your knowledge of fairies, if you'd like." He reached out, laughing, and took her hand, walking with her back to the guild.

"You know, Ever, I'd like that a lot."

* * *

**I hope you liked the story! Please remember to leave a review! Also, just a note- I not only accept suggestions for pairings, but situations (ex: first kiss, fight, proposal, first date, etc.) and settings (ex. the beach, the guild, on a picnic, etc.), so please send suggestions for any of these three things you'd like to see me write about! Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. My Little One

**Hey everyone! I know I have a lot more pairing request to fulfill, but I'm in a very Gajevy-like mood today! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The room was dark, save for the sliver of light coming from the door Gajeel had pushed ajar. He slipped inside and closed the door, wincing at the small 'click' of the latch. His eyes adjusted quickly to the gloom, and the outline of a crib took form. Moving slowly so as not to make noise, the dragon slayer made his way over to the crib, peering over the edge at the sleeping form inside.

A small child lay in the crib, her tiny arms clutching a blanket to her chest. A mess of hair, dark as the night around her, splayed out on the pillow. Gajeel smiled to himself, watching her soft breaths stir a wisp of hair that had fallen in front of her nose. His chest filled with a warm sense of pride. He glanced around the room, finding an ottoman and carrying it over to the crib. Settling down, he leaned against the crib. The wood creaked, and he caught his breath, watching the little girl nervously.

A faint, sleepy coo escaped from the child, her eyes fluttering open and searching through the darkness. Gajeel stood and reached into the crib, caressing the little one's cheek. "Shh, shh," he whispered, hoping she'd fall back asleep. The girl yawned and snuggled her blanket against her chin, her eyes drooping shut once more. The dragon slayer let out a relieved sigh and sat down again, leaning this time against the wall rather than the crib and closing his own eyes. He could hear soft footsteps in the hallway, and he opened one eye slightly to see Levy peek into the room. Seeing him, she crept into the room, coming to stand beside him.

"Gajeel? Something wrong?" she whispered, placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder. He sighed, reaching up and placing his hand on hers. Levy smiled to herself- he could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be.

"Just couldn't sleep," he replied, turning to watch the sleeping girl beside him again. He squeezed Levy's hand. "Hard to believe she's turning two already... It seems like just yesterday she was hardly bigger than my hand..." Levy stifled a giggle.

"And like it was just yesterday that you were telling Natsu that if his son ever hurt your precious treasure you'd skin him alive." The dragon slayer let out a soft grunt.

"I still would; that little runt is nothing but trouble. He's not coming anywhere near my daughter."

Levy rolled her eyes, smiling as she kissed Gajeel's cheek. "Honestly, little Igneel reminds me a bit of you, and if you think our daughter takes after me, then... Well, look how we turned out." she teased. Gajeel's features darkened.

"No way is my little girl going to end up with any kid of Salamander's." He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring up at his wife. Levy shook her head, smiling.

"Whatever you say, Gajeel. Just remember in the end it won't be your decision," she said with a wink. Gajeel opened his mouth to reply, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I'm going to bed. Join me soon, okay?" She left quietly, leaving the dragon slayer alone with his daughter. He looked over at her, his expression turning from one of defiance to one of pleading.

"Really though, Kaida, don't end up with someone like your papa. We dragon slayers are a load of trouble, and you've got too much of your mother's charm to have to settle for the likes of us," he whispered to the sleeping girl. Kaida sighed in her sleep, bringing a soft smile to her father's face. He stood and leaned over the railing of the crib, careful not to make the wood creak again.

"But if you do... show him some of your old papa's fighting spirit, eh?" He leaned down and kissed the girl's cheek gently, making her face screw up, though she slept on. He laughed and crossed over to the door, making sure not to open it too wide and wake his daughter with the light from the hallway. He had nearly closed the door when he paused and stuck his head back in the room.

"Good night, my little one. And happy birthday."

* * *

**Hopefully I didn't depart from character too much on this one! I just thought the idea of Gajeel as a father is just too cute, and I have a feeling that a little girl would have the iron dragon slayer wrapped around her finger in no time. In case you wondered, "Kaida" is a Japanese name meaning "little dragon". I really hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave reviews; I love to read them and use them to better my writing! Until next time, happy reading!**


End file.
